thetribefandomcom-20200213-history
Zandra
Tribe - Mallrats Series - 1 Played by - Amy Morrison Probably one of the most colourful characters from the show - Zandra was a creative fashonista with model ambitions. We meet Zandra at the beginning of Series 1 where she is seen with Ryan, Lex and Glen going to join the Locos. After the failed 'membership' meeting , the group flee and this is when Glen is taken by the Locos and we see Zandra is very emotional about this. Eventually after escaping the Locos as well as trying to steal from Amber and Co, the group end up in the mall , trapped by Jack and unable to leave. When the group join the Mall Rats, we really see Zandra's character flourish throught the series, her flamboyant sense of style and selfish but lovably ditsy nature made her one of the best characters for providing comic relief at the harshest of times faced by the Mall Rats. Her affection for Lex was well known - it was returned by Lex but in a very different way , and the two made an explosive couple. Throughout Series 1, Zandra had a rivalry with Tai San after Lex became smitten with her , and although Zandra and Tai San initially started off as friends , Zandra came to see her as a bitter enemy. The first wedding of Zandra and Lex was cancelled after Ebony followed Bray back to the mall and this left Zandra in tears - only thinking of herself and her wedding rather than the safety of the rest of the group. The second wedding was a lavish affair with food and drink from Alice's farm and a beautiful wedding dress to boot - Lex gave Zandra a piece of coiled wire from one of Jack's contraptions as a wedding ring , which would prove to be very disastrous for Lex in the future at the beach congregation of the Tribe leaders. Whenever there was a crisis - Zandra would be in the background adding colour and decoration to either herself , other members of the Mall Rats or the mall itself - always making the situation a little less grave than it really was. Ryan was very much in love with Zandra throughtout the show, and Zandra capitalised on this using Ryan as a pawn against Lex when she was feeling opposed to him or something he had done. Ryan became Zandra's rock at the best and worst of times but at the same time Zandra would push him away and because she had only feelings for Lex , Ryan eventually started focusing on Salene, much to Zandra's disdain. At the Tribal Gathering of the tribe leaders, Zandra was reunited with Glen who had always had feeling for Zandra, but at the time he acted cold and ruthless, destroying the wind turbine produced by Jack just as Zandra managed to retrieve the missing component of the turbine ..... the coiled wire wedding ring! Later on Zandra meets with Glen again when he arrives at the mall struck by the Virus, he makes her promise that when he gets better she will come with him - to which she promises but hoping in the back of her mind that Glen would not survive. She is deply affected my his death. When Lex is infected with the Virus, he explains that he only married her for sex, she explodes at him and kicks him out. After Lex leaving, Zandra discovers she is expecting a child. She tells this to Ryan to get his sympathy. When Lex returns, Zandra rejects him (claiming that they are now divorced,) but after a moment of sympathy she gets togther with him. Later after they discovered where the antidote was hidden, and the Mall Rats travelled to Eagle Mountain. After anoucing that Lex and her were leaving, an accident at the lab causes an explosion. Zandra and her unborn child were both killed in the explosion, and are buried on top of Eagle Mountain (next to Ambers fake grave). Category:Females Category:Members of the Mallrats Category:Characters